1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of the game of golf, and more particularly to a device used to assist in penetrating a golf tee into the ground to ensure a pre-determined height and stability for the golf ball while preparing for and making the shot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search in connection with the invention has revealed the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,161; 3,606,344; 5,890,976; 5,186,455; and D479,296.
Referring to the patents listed above in the order of their issuance,
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,161. This reference is directed to an adapter in three embodiments for a conventional golf tee that insures that the tee is inserted in the ground so as to maintain the ball at a desired height. The cylindrical device has a plurality of detachable segments that allow the golfer to remove sections in order to adjust the height of the device and therefore the resultant height of the golf tee. The device has the plurality of detachable segments that either could be discarded or manufactured so that they can be reassembled by engaging the top of one another. The first embodiment is a cylindrical device with the center aperture smaller than the top of the tee so that they will engage and allow the tee to protrude slightly from the device. The second embodiment is similar to the first, except a flange is provided at the bottom of the device to engage the ground and more easily achieve perpendicularity of the tee to the ground. The third embodiment has a notch between the flange and the cylindrical portion to improve grip and is shown with the center aperture having clearance to the golf tee shown so that it could be removed after the tee is set.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,344. This reference is directed to a set of protective shrouds for golf tees. The shrouds are formed of resilient material in a hollow tubular shape with the top end flared to engage and firmly grip a tee head and the other end being flared sufficiently large to provide a wide area stabilizing support for the tee. The shrouds would be provided in a set of graduated lengths for use to provide a desired height of the ball.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,976. This reference is directed to an encasement device for a golf tee which permits golfers to consistently place the golf tee in the ground at a desired depth because of graduated markings provided along its length. The cover is cylindrically adhered to the shaft portion of a golf tee and can be of any shape or form, rectangular, tubular, or the like. The cover could be constructed from paper, rubber, metal, mylar, wood, composite materials, or similar substances.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,455. This reference is directed to a protective collar for golf tees that also marks the position that the golf tee should be placed into the ground. The collar has a tubular outer cover member made of resilient but hard, high impact resistant material. The outer cover member is filled with a soft resilient inner cushioning member having an axially extending center hole so as to receive the golf tee. The center hole in the cushioning member is sized so that the golf tee is a snug fit so as to retain the collar securely on the golf tee.
5. U.S. Pat. No. D479,296. This reference is directed to the ornamental design for a stackable golf tee shroud, as shown in FIGS. 1-8. The shrouds are apparently a sleeve structure with an aperture in the middle designed to receive the shaft of a golf tee. The shroud is used with a golf tee to limit the distance the tee is inserted into the ground so as to maintain the ball at a desired height. Shrouds are shown with different lengths and the inside diameter of the bottom of the shroud is equal to the outside diameter of the top portion of the shroud, apparently so that they will fit together when stacked.
It requires only a brief examination of the aforesaid patents to understand that the respective teachings disclosed are vastly different from the structure of the present invention.
Thus, among the various items of equipment that a golfer uses to play the game are the clubs, the golf ball and the tee, which is placed in the ground and used to elevate the ball and attempt to stabilize it at a pre-determined height. The tee shot occurs with the first drive of each hole. To ensure that the shot achieves proper distance and direction, the tee should be used to elevate and hold the ball at a consistent height throughout the game. But this can be difficult, if the pre-determined height that the golfer seeks relies solely on the golfer's ability to consistently penetrate the tee into the ground the same distance each and every time. Without the use of a guide or some other type of mechanical device to assist in this objective, the attempt at any such height consistency is nearly impossible. Ultimately, this will negatively affect the golfer's game and naturally, the score.
Nothing in the prior art provides a device that is as capable and versatile as the device of the present invention, specifically with its ability to both ensure consistently the pre-determined height of the ball when the tee penetrates the ground in preparing the ball for the shot and to accommodate, with the same device, golf tees of various lengths and shaft thicknesses.